vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Fate/stay night)
Summary Berserker is the Berserker-class Servant of Illyasviel von Einzbern during the Fifth Holy Grail War. His actual name is Heracles, the greatest hero of Greek mythology. A demigod, the son of Zeus and a mortal woman, he was plagued by rage all his life despite his exceptional skills. He became a great hero, but Hera, jealous of her husband's infidelity, inflicted him with madness in which he killed his family. Troubled with his sins, he took on his legendary Twelve Labors to atone for them and was gifted with immortality after he completed them all. After his eventual death, he ascended to Olympus as a god. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Nine Lives Name: Berserker, Heracles Origin: Fate/stay night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Precognition (Has an innate sixth sense that allows him to sense and avoid danger in combat), Invulnerability (His skin is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the highest-ranked attacks), Reactive Evolution (Grows resistant to anything that injures him), can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (Kept on fighting briefly after being killed time and time again by the Gate of Babylon and even after an eighth of his body was destroyed by Shirou's Nine Lives), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low normally; can heal any non-fatal wounds within minutes, Low-Mid over time; Servants are able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed, or they run out of mana. Mid with God Hand; regenerated and kept on going even after Fragarach destroyed his brain), Resurrection (Has a stock of eleven extra lives), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Can destroy a mountain according to the narration. Deflected a weakened Excalibur, Archer's Caladbolg II after intercepting it mid-flight, and numerous high-rank weapons from the Gate of Babylon that were powerful enough to kill him. Has A+-Rank Strength, which should put him above the likes of Gawain). Large Island level with Nine Lives (Superior to Shirou's projection which was able to take off an eighth of his body and eight of his nine remaining lives during Heaven's Feel. As an A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Caliburn). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Easily kept up with Saber, reacted to Archer's Caladbolg II and intercepted it mid-flight). Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Superior in strength to Saber at her peak, who was able to flip a truck with the side of her blade) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Saber's blows bounce off his skin harmlessly, as do lower-rank treasures from the Gate of Babylon, and God Hand negates any attacks below A-rank, making even Noble Phantasms such as The Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death useless. Was unharmed after his sword knocked down Caladbolg II in mid-flight, which is an A-rank Broken Phantasm). Due to his reactive evolution and resurrection, he is very challenging to kill, often needing twelve different methods to put him down permanently. Stamina: Very high (Was able to continue fighting against Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon barrages in Unlimited Blade Works, even when losing all of his lives. Kept on fighting against Saber Alter while being consumed by the Shadow, and later in his battle against Shirou after the latter took off an eighth of his body in Heaven's Feel). Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: His Axe Sword. Intelligence: Berserker is almost entirely insane, reckless, and has little regard for his own safety thanks to God Hand. However, in spite of his madness, he still retains some of his combat skill, parrying Saber's attacks despite Invisible Air being wrapped around the latter's Excalibur in their initial encounters and several of Gilgamesh's weapons from Gate of Babylon to protect himself and Illya and is quick to fall back on Pankration (a Greek martial art, basically a combination of wrestling and boxing) when his Axe Sword is restrained. Due to his Eye of the Mind (False) skill, he is also unhindered by visual obstructions and can effortlessly follow Saber's invisible sword, showing that his battle instincts are still ingrained within him. Also, he's extremely protective of Illya and will go to any length to protect her, managing to accomplish feats like snapping Enkidu to reach Gilgamesh and save her. Weaknesses: Berserker is insane and protects Illya at any cost. Sufficiently powerful attacks can take off multiple lives at once, potentially even killing him twelve times over instantly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms God Hand.gif|'God Hand' reviving Heracles. GH.gif|'God Hand' nullifying low-rank weapons and then being pierced by high ranking weapons. Fate_Unlimited_Code_Nine_lives.gif|Berserker using Nine Lives in Fate/Unlimited Codes Nine_Lives_FGO.gif|Berserker using Nine Lives in Fate/Grand Order FGOA_Nine_Lives.gif|Arcade ver. God Hand: Twelve Labors: A hidden ability of Berserker's, a blessing (and yet also a curse) from the gods that grants immortality, bestowed upon him after he completed the Twelve Labors that granted him a body so tough nobody in the Age of Gods could scratch him unless it was of the highest grade. It is a continuously-active Noble Phantasm that converts his skin into an armor that is likened to a Conceptual Weapon, a conceptual defense that nullifies all attacks below A-rank. On top of this, it grants him automatic regeneration that allows him to recover from anything that manages to hurt him. He has a stock of eleven extra lives, allowing him to resurrect after lethal injuries, so he has to be killed twelve times to put him down permanently. These additional lives slowly replenish themselves over time. To make things even more difficult, whenever an attack injures him, once he heals, he becomes resistant to it, rendering even a Noble Phantasm useless after it draws his blood once. Therefore, to permanently kill him, one must have twelve different methods to do so or be strong enough to take multiple lives at once. Nine Lives: Shooting the Hundred Heads: Heracles' greatest Noble Phantasm, the combat technique he devised and used to slay the Hydra in life. It is a technique that "exterminates no matter how many times his opponent resurrects." Used initially with his bow, he was able to emulate it with other weapons, allowing him to use it in any form, depending on the circumstances. It can be delivered with any instrument he has on hand, displaying power on the level of a Noble Phantasm regardless of the specifics, and can demonstrate a scope ranging from Anti-Unit to even Anti-Fortress. No matter what, it is, at its essence, a high-speed attack consisting of nine, near-simultaneous consecutive strikes. Under the Fuyuki system, due to being summoned as a Berserker, he cannot utilize this Noble Phantasm. But under the FATE system of Chaldea, he can use it without issue. *'Anti-Unit Great Sword Version:' The version he utilizes under the FATE system, his greatest technique that's performed with a great sword. Instead of nine near-simultaneous consecutive strikes like it normally should perform, it is a rush attack that consists of a hundred strikes within a single breath. It starts as a series of strong slashes that quickly speed up, until he hits an opponent up to a hundred times, with the final strike being a jump slash that smashes the target into the ground. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. In some cases, it can seal away certain fighting techniques, Personal Skills, or even Noble Phantasms. Usually, only weak Servants get summoned as Berserkers, but the Einzberns summoned Heracles, one of the greatest heroes in history. Unfortunately, as a hero famous for his skill and cunning, this is more of a weakness than a boon, and at his rank of B, this means most of his reason has been lost, and thus he has lost access to a number of his abilities such as the utilization of the Bravery skill and his greatest Noble Phantasm Nine Lives. Even with these setbacks, it still boosts his physical characteristics by a significant margin when activated, typically only against a great foe. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Berserker has an A-rank in this skill, allowing him to fight on in the face of deadly injuries, remaining alive to briefly fight even after receiving decisively lethal wounds such as having an eighth of his body destroyed at once or having all of his lives taken off by the Gate of Babylon. Bravery: An ability that negates mental interference and increases melee damage. Due to Heracles brave and daring spirit, he gains an A+ rank in this skill, allowing him to neutralize mental interference such as pressure, confusion, fascination and charms as well as kill several monsters empty-handed due to the increased melee damage. However, due to being under the influence of Mad Enhancement, this skill is unable to take effect. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As the most famous son of Zeus, who ascended from a demigod to become a full god himself after his death, Heracles has A-rank Divinity. Eye of the Mind (False): Berserker has the natural ability to avoid danger based on an innate sixth sense refined through combat experience, a gift he gained through his many adventures and ordeals in his legend. Despite his loss of sanity, this ability remains intact as it is just an instinct. He can also disregard visual obstructions such as Invisible Air, battling as if it were not there and expertly blocking Saber's invisible blade. Note: Due to its unusual mechanics, it is difficult to apply God Hand's attack negating effects to other attacks in versus threads, as there is no way to judge the "rank" of attacks outside of the Nasuverse. Gallery Berserker-0.png|Berserker in Fate/stay night Basakaa.png|Berserker in Fate/Unlimited Codes Ascended Berserker.png|Berserker's Fourth Stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Precognition Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Demigods Category:Fate Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Playable Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users